Angelica Hild
Angelica Hild Description This young female looks to not quite be twenty years of age yet. Her blond hair is done in a long braid reaching down between her shoulder blades, noticable considering her short and petite stature. She barely tops out over five feet. A pair of bangs hang down to either side of her oval shape face, with a silver hoop ear-ring in her right ear. Her eyes are roundish, with blue iris' that change from icy to sky pending her mood. She wears a pair of thin glasses with black frames that most rest towards the bottom of her small nose allowing her to look over them easily. Her lips are a soft natural pink, a bit on the thin side above her rounded chin. Her skin is a slightly tan, but mostly white. She wears a simple blue tanktop with detached arm sleeves of the same color starting about the halfway point of her upper arm. The sleeves hug her arm neatly without stretching around it till about four inches from the wrist where it flares out. The tanktop is tucked into a sky blue skirt that reachs to her knees, with a plain leather belt holding it in place. Several latches and smaller leather loops hang off it, some holding books and a couple holding pouches. Her bare legs are lean and fit with a pair of simple sandals on her feet that wrap around the top of them, the heel and ankle to hold them on steady. History (Angelica's past can be learned fairly easily if you hang around in Magnolia enough. She not super well known, but as one of the handful of native magic users many do know of her.) Born in Magnolia, Angelica is the child of a bookstore owner. Her father runs a small shop from the bottom floor of their home selling various books and providing coping services. Her mother is a little known author who wrote and illustrated children books sold in the store. She grew up in the city, playing with other children and learning from her parents and the books in the store. She never attended an actual school, for once she could read and write at an early age, she helped her father by handling the copying of books and information requested by customers. A side effect of working as a scribe in a small room often with poor lighting was her eyesight suffered, along with her parents. All three wore glasses, through with improvements to the shop it became less of an issue as new windows were added to allow in more light when working helping to limit the degradation of eyesight. As it is, Angelica had the best eyesight needing only a minor prescription to see at a distance normally. Shortly after her fifteenth birthday, while playing in the forest around Magnolia with her friends a Vulcan attacked them. They scattered and ran, but the Vulcan ended up chasing after her. Eventually out of breath and trapped by the Vulcan she was desperate for a way out. As it got closer she started screaming for help, closing her eyes shut tight trying to think of a way out, ended up wishing for a hole to appear under the vulcan to give her time to run again. In a burst of energy, the word HOLE appeared on the ground under it, and with a confused look it dropped into the pit. Blinking, confused Angelica took off again making it out of the forest this time running all the way home where she threw herself into a hug at her parents and broke down crying. After calming her down and getting her to explain what happen, her parents made sure the other children were alright before beginning to explore what had happen in the forest with their daughter. After a few weeks, with coaxing, she was able to form the solid script word HOLE on demand and place where she wanted, the starting of a mage. She began to read what little there was in books on Magic, much of it false or painting it as other things. Her father helped by looking for books to aquire for the store on the subject, eventually attracting the attention of age mages who would begin to come around looking for information or books on various subjects. From these customers Angelica begin to learn more about magic, but one that the most impact was a female mage that used light magic explaining to her magic came from the heart and spirit. It was an external aspect of a persons soul. What had been a curiousity settled into a wish to become a mage, and she begin practicing more with her magic, calling it Solid Script since she was able to form words from nothing made of the material the word was. By her seventeenth birthday, she'd learn to generate the word FIRE, and had gotten her parents permission to go out to try and learn more on her own. Personality Slow to trust, and slow to judge sums up Angelica's initial personality when she meets people. Once she begins to open up through, she's generally a cheerful, carefree person who is unafraid to speak her mind or opinion. Guild Magic She's been known around her hometown of Magnolia to create a solid word spelling HOLE and drop ruffians and troublemakers into a pit with it. Category:Player Category:Female Category:Character Profile